


Needing

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The needing was killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing

Merlin had thought he knew what it was like to need something or someone before but, just a week after returning to Eton he had come to the conclusion that he had known nothing of need before now. He now understood what it was to go through the day, needing to know where Arthur was every moment, needing to linger in the halls or dining room to catch sight of him, needing to hear his voice as he spoke to his friends. Merlin even found himself needing to feel Arthur’s hands on him so desperately that he found himself joining the Rugby union just on the off chance that he could find himself beneath Arthur’s strong body.

At the end of every practice Merlin found himself needing to slip away from his teammates to take himself in hand, lest he give in to the desire to fall to his knees in front of Arthur. Hidden from view in a shower stall tucked away in the corner Merlin let his hands wander as his mind drifted to fantasies of Arthur needing to borrow some soap or something and finding Merlin with his fingers buried in his arse.

Needing to imagine that Arthur was there, Merlin would close his eyes and pretend that his own fingers were removed and his hands placed firmly against the shower wall. Larger fingers would then return to his arse and explore before dipping into his already stretched and lubed hole. 

As much as he would love to linger on the imagines from his dreams Merlin would quickly find release, needing it yet feeling empty that in the end it truly was his own hand and fingers bringing him release instead of the person he found himself needing more than any other. Merlin didn't know how much longer he could live like this, needing something that appeared to be within his grasp but was in truth beyond reach.


End file.
